The rise of the Internet has occasioned two disparate phenomena: an increase in the presence of social networks, with their corresponding member profiles visible to large numbers of people, and an increase in the use of social networks for job searches, both by applicants and by employers. Employers, or at least recruiters attempting to connect applicants and employers, often perform searches on social networks to identify candidates who have qualifications that make them good candidates for whatever job opening they are attempting to fill. The employers or recruiters then can contact these candidates to see if they are interested in applying for the job opening.
Traditional querying of social networks for candidates involves the employer or recruiter entering one or more search terms to manually create the query. A key challenge in talent searches is to translate the criteria of a hiring position into a search query that leads to desired candidates. To fulfill this goal, the searcher has to understand which skills are typically required for the position, what the alternatives are, which companies are likely to have such candidates, from which schools the candidates are most likely to have graduated, and so forth. Moreover, the knowledge varies over time. As a result, it is not surprising that even for experienced recruiters, obtaining a satisfactory query often requires many searching trials.